A Good Night's Sleep
by Miyabi-san
Summary: A short story with Hayate and Himeno, lots of fluff, enjoy!


I was having a bit of writer's block trying to finish another story, so I thought I'd take a break and write something short and sweet. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: As I'm sure you know, I don't own Pretear, although I wish I did…

**A Good Night's Sleep**

Himeno tossed and turned in bed. She was bored. She looked out her bedroom window and watched as sheets of rain poured from the sky, spraying tiny droplets onto the glass. She stared listlessly watching the raindrops form winding paths as they traveled down the window pane. She lay still, observing the fury of the storm: thunder, lighting, the howl of wind… the wind, Hayate. She missed him…

Several days prior while on a walk through one of the many Awayuki gardens Hayate had told her that he would be gone for a while surveying the outer reaches of Leafenia, something the Leafe Knights did on occasion to be sure everything was in order. Himeno had been concerned because he was going by himself.

"Hayate, why don't you take someone with you? It doesn't seem like something you should do alone. What if you get hurt?"

"Himeno, I promise, I'll be fine. There's no reason for more than one of us to make such a long trip. I'll be back in a few days."

She gripped his hand a little tighter, "Promise me you'll be careful and if something comes up you'll go back for help."

He smiled at her, both amused and pleased that she was so concerned about such a routine trip. He leaned down and surprised her with a kiss, "I promise, now stop worrying Tulip-head."

"Hayate!" Before she could smack him he disappeared in a whirl of wind and reappeared behind her. He swept her off her feet, literally, and carried her through the air.

Himeno loved flying with him so much that she forgot her annoyance at being called her least favorite nickname. He took her all across the grounds past some of their favorite spots, the strawberry patch, the rose garden, and the stream in the forest, always carefully avoiding being spotted by Tanaka or one of the groundskeepers. As the sun started to set, spilling orange and pink rays across they sky, Hayate took her back to her room. After assuring her several more times that he would be careful, she finally allowed him to leave. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

"Ok," she replied, wrapping her arms around his solid form. A gentle breeze swirled around them as they hovered ever so slightly off the ground. Enveloped in his being, she breathed deeply, taking him in.

He tilted her chin up and gently kissed her. Once, twice, he lost count. He forced himself to part from her, if he didn't leave now he knew there would be no turning back. However, as he looked into her ruby-colored eyes, everything in him told him to stay. "Hell with this trip," he thought to himself.

"Go," Himeno said, reading his thoughts and smiling to herself. She closed her eyes gave him one last kiss. They stayed like that for a fleeting moment, when Himeno opened her eyes he was gone. She gently touched down as a soft breeze gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Hayate," she whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of that last kiss. Having already counted the tulips on her orange and yellow pajamas and repeatedly smoothed the wrinkles in her blue sheets, she rolled over with a sigh and decided to try to force herself to go to sleep. She had classes in the morning and it was getting late. She glanced at the clock, 1:01. "Hayate, it doesn't seem like you'll be back tonight either, please hurry home. Goodnight, and be safe, I love you." she whispered, hoping that somehow her words would reach him even though he was so far away.

Hayate was exhausted; he had been traveling for days. The knight of wind flew silently high over the vast reaches of Leafenia. He looked down at the wilderness below, forests dotted with lakes as far as the eye could see. To the untrained eye this endless expanse would seem impossible to navigate. There were no significant markers to serve as a guide, just tree after tree. However, Hayate knew this place well, he was almost home. Once he reached the edges of the knights' territory, he would be able to use the path of light to return to Awayuki Town. Common sense told him to stop and rest for the night. However, he longed to see her again. He didn't like being apart from Himeno. He was her knight, her protector, her lover, and her best friend. He couldn't very well be any of those things while he was so far away from her. Just as he thought his body would give out on him and had resigned himself to resting for the night, a faint whisper reached him. Carried by the wind as it rushed past his face, it was barley audible, "Hayate… please hurry home… be safe, I love you." His heart skipped a beat, "Himeno." Having completely forgotten his intentions to land, he pressed on, quickening his pace. He knew he was ignoring the "be safe" part of Himeno's message but he didn't want to spend another night away from her. At his current pace, he would make it back before morning.

Himeno awoke from a light sleep. She never slept well when Hayate was away. She rolled over and looked at the clock, 3:15. "I'm going to be so tired tomorrow," she said to herself. She got out of bed and had a glass of water. She padded over to her balcony, her slippers flip-flopping as she went. It had stopped raining. She opened her doors to let the cool night air in. A breeze swept through her room bringing with it the scent of rain and wet grass. She went back to bed, curled up in her blankets, and fell asleep to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of the trees outside.

Hayate had finally made it home. It took his very last reserves of leafe to summon the path of light. He stepped out and onto a patch of wet earth. The familiar fountain's gently trickling water and wind chime's airy melody welcomed him. He glided across the gardens and touched down softly on Himeno's stately white balcony. "What is she thinking sleeping with the doors open?" he thought to himself. He peered in her room and was relieved to find her safely asleep in her bed. He sat next to her, careful not to disturb her and was filled with the sense of peace and happiness that only she could bring. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself. Her rose-colored hair fell loosely across her forehead and her long lashes fluttered in the breeze. He swept her hair aside and caressed her face; her warmth soothed his tired hands. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

With that, Himeno awoke and found herself staring into eyes of the deepest blue.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hayate, you're back." She smiled warmly, wrapped her arms around him, and drew him close to her. His weight brought with it a feeling of comfort and security, she breathed him in and softly kissed his cheek

"Hayate, you're freezing, are you all right?" her voice quickly changed from sleepy to concerned.

"I'm fine," he assured her, his voice a little hoarse from fatigue. He reluctantly lifted himself off of her brushing his lips against hers on his way up. "I'm sorry I woke you," he said, even if it were only half true.

"It's ok, I'm happy you did, I missed you. Here, get in." she said as she lifted her blanket.

Hayate obliged, too exhausted to ask about how they would explain this to her family in the morning. He kicked off his shoes and slipped under the covers. The pillowy mattress and soft blankets enveloped him in warmth. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself, Himeno's bed smelled like she did, a mingled scent of flowers and dewy grass. He rolled over and reached for her. His heart sank when he grasped only air.

Himeno stood by her bedroom door and clicked the lock shut. She turned around and winked at him, "Don't worry, the maids don't come by until the afternoon on Fridays. I thought I'd lock it just in case" she said as she climbed back into bed. She snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and before either of them could say goodnight they were sound asleep. Finally, they could both get a much needed good nights sleep.


End file.
